paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puptacular Adventures
This is a collab between me and User:SaiyaSasuskia. Summary A small collection of Paw Patrol Misadventures. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Ryder Chase Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Rubble Everest Tracker Mayor Goodway Ryder's Dad Ryder's Mom Police Dog Cop Police Chief Katie Alex Mr. Porter Captain Turbot Cali ________________________________________________________________________________ Story When Ryder was nine years old, his father came home one day with a present for him. Inside was a German Shepherd puppy. He told Ryder that this puppy was his new adopted brother as in this world, dogs and humans were not that different from each other and could live as brother, sister, father, mother, whatever. His father began to explain how Chase became an orphaned dog and that's how this story begins. The Story One a nice day in Adventure Bay. It takes place when Ryder was nine. Ryder is in his house watching television. He was watching a news broadcast of trained rescue dogs saving lives. Ryder: I wish I could be like those trainers, being able to recruit rescue dogs would be awesome! ... Having a dog would be pretty cool, too. Ryder's Dad: Ryder, I'll be right back. I have to do something a work real quick, okay? Ryder: Alright, bye dad. he says this he is still unfazed from the TV. Ryder's Dad: this and also notices what he's watching Goodbye then. Leaves. Ryder: himself If I had a dog, we could fix Adventure Bay's problems, like the bumpy roads and such. Meanwhile... Ryder's Dad: to his office and picks up some papers, then begins driving home. On his way back he sees a dog shelter. Remembering how Ryder wanted a dog so badly, he decided to pick up a puppy for Ryder. Ryder's Dad: in I'd like to look for a dog. Clerk: Our dogs are over there. Points Ryder's Dad: Thanks. looks in all the cages and sees the dogs. He can't decide which is perfect for Ryder until he sees a German Shepherd puppy. Ryder's Dad: Hello there, little guy. Puppy: Oh... hey. Ryder's Dad: You can talk...!? Puppy: Yes... I can... you think I'm a freak, don't you? Ryder's Dad: No, no, I'm just... stunned to say the least. Puppy: Yeah, I get it. That's what my other humans said. Ryder's Dad: Other... humans? Puppy: Never mind, I said too much already. Ryder's ad: No, little guy. What's your name? Puppy: My name is Chase. Ryder's Dad: Well, Chase, could you tell me about your "other humans"? Chase: Well, okay. Ryder's Dad: Listens Chase: About a year ago, I was with a family of a mom, a dad, and two children, one a boy, one a girl. They treated me with love, but one day I guess... I guess... stopped here. His throat was locking up, his vision becoming a blur as tears swelled up. He swallowed the huge lump he had in his throat and carried on. Ryder's Dad: ... Chase: Sorry. Anyway... I guess they got tired of me, having to look after me, so one day the dad put me in a bag no one was using and threw me next to a river. I ended up rolling right into a river. I got out of the bag, since it was so poorly handled it ripped in half the second the backpack hit the bottom of the river. I swam out and realized they didn't want me anymore... and from that day on I became really vigilant and cautionary. But then one day I got caught by someone and they took me here. are in Chase's eyes at this point. Ryder's Dad: Well... my son really wants a pup, and I want him to be happy... would you come home with me? Chase: Bitterly Will you throw me away like my previous owners did? Ryder's Dad: Of course not! Chase: Well... okay. I will come with you. Ryder's Dad: Great! Let's go. and Ryder's dad go to the front desk, where the clerk is. Ryder's Dad: I'd like to buy this puppy, please. Clerk: That'll be 89.99. Ryder's Dad: Okay. him Clerk: Bye. Enjoy your puppy. Ryder's Dad: I will, thanks. Chase: Ryder's Dad Ryder's Dad: You're just perfect. Ryder's dad comes back with papers from work, and a surprise. Ryder's Dad: Hey, son? Ryder: Yeah? Ryder's Dad: Come with me. Ryder: Okay... Ryder's Dad: Sit, son. I have something to tell you. Ryder: silently, wondering what's happening. Ryder's Dad: I met a little guy somewhere, who needed a home. He's perfect for you, and vice versa. You ready for your surprise? Ryder: Excited Yes, yes! Ryder's Dad: Okay. a box and Chase comes out. He looks at Ryder and Ryder looks at him, and well, it's love at first sight. Ryder and Chase: He's perfect. Ryder: Wait, he can talk....!?\ Chase: gulps Ryder: Awesome! I never had a talking dog before! Chase: Whew... Ryder: What's your name, little guy? Chase: It's Chase. And what is your name? Ryder: It's Ryder. Chase: That's a nice name. Smiles Ryder: Thanks, yours too. back Ryder's Dad: Remember, you two... now you're family. You're brothers. You have adopted each other and will work together, help each other, and look out for each other. Remember, guys... your loved ones are your most sacred and rare treasures. While you two get to know each other, I'm gonna go do some things for work, okay? Ryder and Chase: Okay! Ryder's Dad walks upstairs, smiling, knowing he found Ryder's perhaps forever friend. Knowing Ryder would love having a puppy, he grinned, knowing his son was happy. Ryder's Big Adventure - Pt. 2 The following few weeks, Ryder and Chase did everything together. They played, watched tv, walked, studied, whatever pretty much. Chase soon ended up getting his own dog bed to sleep in. Ryder's father was right about one thing. The two were like brother, and pretty much were. Even if they both were different species, neither cared, because they were family. Suddenly, a crash is heard in the front yard. Ryder: What was that...? Chase: I'll go check it out. Chase goes to the front yard and looks for things, and sees something in the bushes. Chase: Hello? ???: Ugh... I'm okay! A Dalmatian Pup is sitting in the shrub. He had tripped over a twig. Chase: Who are you? Dalmatian: They call me Marshall... who are you? Chase: I'm Chase. Marshall: Well, nice to meet you, Chase... Episode Guide Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring Chase Category:Christian references Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Backstory